


The Loosening Grip

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, F/F, Mild Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Fifth in My “I'd Do Anything for Love” Series, this shows Lena and Kara rendering Lillian Luthor harmless as the CIA would say.





	The Loosening Grip

“Alright, Lena, you called me here, so it must be very important.” Lillian Luthor grumbled as she walked into Lena's office at L-Corp.

“Still mad at me for buying Cat Co?” Lena smirked.

“At this point, even a blind man could tell you're in love with Kara Danvers. Spending $750 million to buy a company she's at! Really now?” Lillian sighed.

Lena chuckled. “In time, others will know how much I love Supergirl. For now, though, mother, I am sorry, but this is the last time you and I will ever talk.”

“That sounds a tad bit ominous.” Lillian frowned.

“Oh, it's very ominous, mother.” Lena chuckled.  
Kara wearing her Supergirl outfit, landed on the balcony and walked in the room.

Lillian sighed. “What pray tell do you want, Supergirl?”  
Kara walked up to her and said. “I know you hate me, but I do not hate you. You may think I do, but I am not like that. The choices I make in my life, I make not because they are easy, but because they are hard. I weigh decisions that must be made, and I must do them, no matter the cost. I am sorry, Lillian, but it is time for me to take care of you for Lena's sake. You are a great danger to your own daughter, you could hurt her in the future, and you have hurt her before.”

“So, this is how it is, Lena? I am to die, to be killed by Supergirl of all things, because I have hurt you?” Lillian chuckled ruefully. “Oh, how this is not how I expected my life to end.”  
Lena smiled. “I can understand that. Anything you wish to say, Kara?” 

Kara sighed. “I don't want you to feel cheated, Lillian. You have done bad things, and I will protect Lena always. She deserves to be free of all threats, and you are the greatest threat currently.” 

“What about Lex dear? Are you going to have Kara kill him too? I figured deep down you knew she was Supergirl.” Lillian sighed.  
“I knew for the longest time. I am sorry, mother, but it is time for you to die.” 

Kara reached up and placed her left hand against the side of Lillian's neck. “It's best if you don't struggle.”  
Lillian frowned. Kara moved her hand slightly, and there was a loud crack. Lillian Luthor collapsed dead to the ground, her neck broken by barely any movement by Kara's left hand. 

Lena was the first one to speak. “That is a relief, Kara, and I never knew how much it is until now.”  
Her mother's death had truly made her feel relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Kara smiled. “I'm glad, Lena.”

&^&

Kara looked up as the door opened to her apartment, and Alex walked in, looking stern.  
“Kara. Did you kill Lillian Luthor? She was found dead from a broken neck in her car near L-Corp.”

Kara looked Alex dead in her eyes. “She was the greatest threat, Alex. I only killed her because Lena was okay with it. I wanted her permission.” 

Alex understood with those words how much Lena truly meant to Kara. She took a deep breath. “She's your soul-mate, isn't she?” 

Kara smiled. “That's a good word for it, Alex. I love her beyond anything. She deserves to be kept safe.” 

Alex sighed. “Well, I trust you, Kara.”  
Kara grinned. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, Alex! I was starting to worry you were going to come in here some day with a bunch of angry soldiers and shoot me multiple times with Kryptonite bullets.”

Alex chuckled. “I know you, Kara. I trust you, and hey, if I was going to shoot you, it wouldn't be with a small group of soldiers. I'd shell your apartment with a Howitzer firing Kryptonite shells.” 

Kara laughed. “Oh, Alex.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know. I have many more plans.
> 
> Also, yes, that's what the CIA calls it. Go figure!


End file.
